Tales of My Brother and I
by Dastiel4ever
Summary: What would have happened if Niall turned his aggression towards the only McQueen boy? What if John Paul was taken by Niall after the explosion takes place? Find out in this story, will they get John Paul back or will he have to spend a number of years with his brother?
1. I Should Have Been You

"Besides, don't you want to see my little surprise?" Niall asks. He grins dragging out John Paul, a cloth in his mouth his hands tied behind his back.

"No! John Paul!" Cried Myra. "Has he hurt you?"

"Oh, I left that for you to see." Niall says, "I heard you are a fag. Is that true? Do you like it in the bum?"

"Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything to ya!" Mercedes screams.

"But don't you see? I could have been him! Instead, I got left at a church and he got everything! The love, the time, everything. You don't think I don't notice how all of ya love him? Just admit he's the favorite in the family. That's where I'll start."

"Don't you dare touch him you dirty-" Mercedes yells, jumping when Niall kicks John Paul in the stomach.

"Every time you try and interrupt, he gets it worse, understood?" Niall tells them. Niall picks up a pair of scissors, opening them putting the blade onto John Paul's face cutting him. Niall unzips John Paul's jacket, then moves the scissors down John Paul's shirt cutting it in half ripping it off forcefully. "You are going to wish you were never born. You got everything! Everything that I deserved!" John Paul groans kicking Niall in the shin crawling backwards. Niall pulls John Paul back towards him, unbuttoning his pants. John Paul's expression changing now knowing what the man has in store for him. John Paul groans fighting to get the restraints off his wrists. "Stop fighting! I mean it!" Niall yells punching John Paul in the face. Niall moves again to John Paul's pants tugging them off. John Paul yells the cloth still in his mouth muffling it.

"No! Please don't do this! Not this. He's your brother!" Myra yells.

"He isn't my brother. He's just a man that I hate." Niall says kicking John Paul in the ribs again. "Now maybe he'll realize I'm the one in control. I'm the powerful one." Niall says now tugging John Paul's boxers off, John Paul fully naked.

"What kind of monster are you?!" Michela yells.

"He deserves it." Niall says kicking John Paul in the ribs again. Niall then moves to unbutton his pants when John Paul kicks him again trying to run away, Niall catching him pulling John Paul's hair. "Are you going to continue to fight me?" John Paul bangs his head against Niall's only Niall not taking as much damage as John Paul would have liked. Niall kicks John Paul's calf making him put one knee to the ground; Niall does it to the other calf now John Paul kneeling. Niall shakes his head taking the cloth out of John Paul's mouth. John Paul spit on Niall, Niall punching John Paul in the face. Niall unbuttons his pants pulling both his pants and his boxers down. "Suck it."

"What?" John Paul asks looking up at Niall. "No!" Niall growls grabbing John Paul's head forcing his dick inside John Paul's mouth.

"Stop it! Stop it please!" Tina shouts. Niall ignores her not disciplining John Paul this time. He'd have plenty of time for that. Niall moves John Paul's head back and forth forcing more and more of his dick inside John Paul's mouth making John Paul gag his eyes starting to water. Niall lets go of John Paul's head pulling his dick out of John Paul's mouth.

"Turn around." Niall says.

"Fuck you!" John Paul gasps spitting on Niall's shoes.

"Fine." Niall says pushing John Paul so that his face is against the ground. "Spread your legs." John Paul doesn't do as he's told so he gets another swift kick in the ribs.

"Please don't do this! Please. I'm begging ya! He's just a boy." Myra sobs.

"I was just a baby when you left me at that church!" Niall shouts kicking John Paul in the ribs again, John Paul getting close to not being able to fight back anymore.

"That was different! She was only trying to do what was best for both of ya's." Jacqui says. Niall scoffs another kick to John Paul's ribs.

"Spread your legs." Niall says again. John Paul groans trying to get up only to be pushed back down again. "Do you want your beating to continue?"

"I'd rather be beaten then what you are planning on doing to me!" John Paul shouts. Niall sighs grabbing the scissors again tracing John Paul's back. John Paul whimpers biting his lip trying to keep the tears from falling.

"How about I cut you, eh? I mean you do it all the time anyways. That's why you wear the long sleeves and gloves isn't it?" Niall says. "But it's been a long time since you've done it. Is it because of that boy? What's his name? Craig Dean?"

"Don't you dare say his name!" John Paul shouts.

"How do you know all of that? Have you been stalking us?" Myra asks.

"Yes and no. Stalking him. Not the rest of you. Lots of stuff happens when he's locked up in his room." Niall says.

"Please don't do this. We can figure this out. You don't have to hurt him anymore." Carmel says.

"See that's where you're wrong!" Niall says. "I've hurt him before. I'm going to hurt him now."

"Hurt him before? When?" Myra asks.

"About a month ago."

"That was you? You're the one that jumped me in the alley."

"Beat you up pretty bad and you didn't even go to the hospital. Did you even tell them?" Niall asks continuing to trace John Paul's back with the scissors. He opens them cutting John Paul's back. "Now let's continue this fun shall we?" Niall says spreading John Paul's legs a part allowing full access to John Paul's ass hole. Niall spreads John Paul's ass looking at the scissors. "Hmmm…I'll have some fun after as well." Niall starts to pump his soft dick until it is hard enough to penetrate John Paul's ass. Niall kneels thrusting his dick into John Paul no lubrication, no preparation. John Paul screams in pain as Niall not only thrusts harder but rubs the cut on John Paul's back with his hand.

"Stop! Stop! Please!" Mercedes says closing her eyes as she starts to sob.

"Do you like this? Huh? Does this get you hard?" Niall asks, getting no response which angers him. He yanks John Paul's hair. "I said, does it get you hard?"

"Y…yes…" John Paul is able to choke out through his tears. Niall chuckles pulling out grabbing the scissors.

"What are you going to do with those?" Jacqui asks.

"What do you think?" Niall asks.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Mercedes yells trying to break free; the others start to do the same when they realize what he means.

"Please, Mum, just make it stop." John Paul says sobbing his head turned towards her.

"I'll do whatever you want. Just please don't hurt him anymore." Myra says.

"Oh but you see this is his punishment. For fighting back so much." Niall says chuckling.

"No, no, no, no please! PLEASE!" John Paul sobs.

"I'd put the cloth in your mouth again but I want to hear you scream." Niall says. Niall slowly slides the scissors into John Paul cutting him deeply. John Paul screams in agony as the scissors are inserted farther into him. Niall looks up when he hears the doors open taking the scissors out picking John Paul up dragging him to the back room where he was being kept before.

"NO! JOHN PAUL!" Myra screams. Niall puts John Paul in the passenger seat of his car getting into the driver's seat, starting the car, getting ready to put it in drive pushing the detonator for the bomb. He quickly drives away as the building behind him explodes.

"It's just me and you now John Paul." Niall says looking at the young man. "Just you and me."


	2. Found

**5 years later:**

"999, what's your emergency?" the dispatcher asks.

"I need an ambulance. I think...I think I found a missing person. He's on a park bench and his breathing is shallow." the boy says checking John Paul noticing how cold he is. "And he's cold."

"Alright, what's your location?" the dispatcher asks.

"We are at Sixth Form College. Near the left side of campus. Please hurry." the boy says.

"An ambulance is on its way." the dispatcher says. "Now you mentioned you believe it is a missing person? Who do you believe it is?"

"John Paul McQueen." the boy says. "There are signs still up around town. You have to hurry, he hasn't got much clothes on and it is freezing out here."

"They are on their way. I need you to remain calm. Do you have a jacket on?"

"Yes. Yes I do." the boy says.

"I want you to take the jacket off and put it on him. He needs to be kept as warm as possible." the dispatcher says.

"Okay. Okay, I can do that." the boy says stripping off his jacket draping it over John Paul's body. John Paul moans moving his arm to grip the jacket.

"The medics are almost there. How is he doing?" the dispatcher asks.

"He grabbed the jacket when I put it on him. I didn't notice but he's shivering." the boy says.

"Right, what's your name?" the dispatcher asks.

"My names Finn O'Connor. I was out late studying at the library and I saw him on the bench." Finn says. The ambulance slowly approaches. "The ambulance has arrived." Finn says hanging up the phone. The medics climb out of the ambulance walking over to Finn. The medics load John Paul into the ambulance.

"You'll have to go with us, kid. Police are going to meet us at the hospital." the one medic says.

"Have you called his family?" Finn asks climbing into the back of the ambulance.

"We cannot be sure that he is a missing person until we get to the hospital."

"Well then lets go!" Finn says. The medic in the back nods closing the ambulance door.

"Shane, go." the medic says to his partner.

"How does he look, Davis?" Shane asks.

"He seems relatively small and skinny. He's not dressed for this type of weather either. No shoes. And his feet have dried blood on them. He must have ran away from wherever he was being held." Davis says, "He's got rope burns on both wrists and ankles. They look fresh." Davis takes the jacket off of John Paul handing it back to Finn. "You did a good thing." Davis says.

"I couldn't just leave him there." Finn says. Davis nods as he touches John Paul's side, John Paul jumping up grabbing Davis' hand.

"Easy there. Easy. What's your name?" Davis asks before John Paul goes unconscious again.

"John Paul Raff-...I mean...McQueen." John Paul says laying back down but still holding Davis' hand.

"Stay with me." Davis says. "He keeps drifting in and out of consciousness." Davis says. He cuts John Paul's dirty shirt to reveal scars, cuts and bruises on his torso.

"What...what happened to him?" Finn asks.

"We are here." Shane says parking the ambulance near the ER. He gets out, opening the back door for Davis. Finn jumps out of the ambulance as Davis and Shane wheel the stretcher into the ER.

"What have we got?" the doctor asks.

"Missing person. A mister John Paul McQueen."

"He's been missing for over 5 years. Hope, get Myra on the phone and let her know we found her son."

"Yes, doctor." Hope says.

"He's a bit jumpy when you touch him. By the look of things he's been tortured and beaten." Davis says.

"Who found him?"

"I did, sir." Finn says. "I was out studying with a friend and I saw him on a park bench. My friend left but I just couldn't leave him there."

"Thank you. You'll have to wait here for the police and give your statement. But you did a good thing staying." the doctor says.

"Doctor, Myra is on her way with the whole family." Hope says.

"I figured. Page me when they get here?"

"Yes, doctor." Hope says. The doctor pushes the gurney into a trauma room. A male nurse comes in with towels and blankets.

"These wounds seem to be old except for the rope burns on his wrists and ankles. Help me put him on his side please." the doctor asks the nurse.

"Yes, Dr. Smith." the nurse says. He grabs hold of John Paul's hip and pulls him onto his side.

"More wounds although these seem fresh. Probably from belts. Christ."

"What is it, Dr. Smith?" the nurse asks.

"Back of his shorts are bloody. I'm going to have to check it out..." Dr. Smith says. "Give me Rivotril. Just in case."

"Right away, Doctor." the nurse says searching through the drawers in the room.

"What the bloody hell happened to you, John Paul?" Dr. Smith asks out loud.

 **5 hours before:**

"I don't understand why I got to be tied up. I'm not going to run." John Paul told him. "Where are we?"

"We're home." Niall said.

"Hollyoaks? Why have we come back here?" John Paul asked.

"Stop asking questions you know I hate that." Niall ordered him.

"Where are you going? Don't leave!" John Paul shouted as Niall walked out of the cabin they were in. John Paul sat there tugging at the ropes that were around his wrists. Who knows how long Niall had been away for. Niall finally returned acting rather strange.

"Get up. Come on. On your feet." Niall said.

"What are you doing?" John Paul asked being pulled onto his feet pushed out the door. Niall pushed John Paul hard on the ground.

"I'm going to give you a present before I kill you. Something to remember me by." Niall said.

"Kill me?" John Paul gulped nervously.

"We can't stay together forever, John Paul. And I'd much rather kill you before me." Niall said. "Do you remember the first time? The very first time I raped you?" John Paul gasped, it had been almost 4 months since John Paul had angered Niall so much that he deserved a beating and the rape. But this time, he hadn't done anything. "Do you remember? Answer me!"

"I remember, but why are you doing this? I haven't done anything." John Paul said "Why do we have to separate? We could go up to the mountains and stay there. Forever."

"We can't. It's over, John Paul." Niall said. John Paul groaned as Niall pulled down John Paul's shorts.

"Please, it doesn't have to be this way." John Paul said, "Don't do this." Niall scoffed as he pulled down his own pants. He wet his hard dick. John Paul yelled in pain as Niall thrusted his dick into John Paul. Niall then stroked John Paul's dick back and forth with his hand. John Paul moans his body reacted to the touch even though John Paul didn't want this. Niall thrusted harder into John Paul the only lubrication already dried up. The pain was unbearable as John Paul punched the ground as he tried hard not to scream. He knew full well what the consequences were if he did. John Paul screamed in pain as Niall thrusted harder and harder the lack of lubrication made John Paul's insides rip open.

"Shut up!" Niall shouted at John Paul thrusting back and forth ready to climax. "Fucking hell I missed this." Niall said cumming inside John Paul.

"I don't understand why it has to be this way." John Paul said. "You aren't like this all the time."

"I'm a bad guy, John Paul. All the time." Niall said as he grabbed his belt from off the ground.

"You aren't though. You aren't." John Paul said. Niall sighed as he struck John Paul in the back with the belt. Niall kept striking John Paul in the back until blood started to form. Niall went into the cabin to get something. Suddenly a man walked from the surrounding forest, he saw John Paul lying on the ground.

"Sir? Sir, are you alright?" the man asked. John Paul gasped as Niall walked out of the cabin with a gun.

"Watch out!" John Paul shouted. Niall pointed the gun at the man shooting him in the chest. Niall then turning the gun toward John Paul. A boy about 10 ran out of the forest.

"Da!" The boy shouted when he saw his father on the ground.

"Run!" John Paul told the boy, "Run!" The boy ran back into the forest, Niall chases after him. John Paul contemplated whether to check on the man or run. He pulled up his shorts the pain worsened every move he made. John Paul walked over to the man. He checked for a pulse and if the man was breathing. John Paul realized that the man was dead. John Paul ran in the opposite direction Niall and the boy went.

 **Hospital 5 hours later:**

Doctor Smith pulls down John Paul's shorts. John Paul reacts by kicking his legs.

"No! No, don't!" John Paul yells as he knocks over the instrument tray. The nurse finally finding the rivotril handing it to Dr. Smith. Dr. Smith injects the needle into John Paul's hip.

"Sir? Is everything okay in here?" Hope asks.

"Yes, it's fine. It's fine now." Dr. Smith says.

"His family has arrived." Hope says.

"Okay, tell them I'll be out once the examination is over."

"Yes, sir." Hope says. She walks out into the waiting room, over to Myra and John Paul's sisters. "The doctor will be out after he examines your son." Hope says. Before Myra can ask any questions two police officers walk into the hospital. "Are you here about Mr. John Paul McQueen?"

"Yes. Who found him?"

"I did, officer." Finn says standing up.

"You can sit. We are just going to take your statement." the officer says picking up on the fact that the teenager's nervousness. "What's your name?"

"Finn O'Connor."

"How old are you?" The officer asks.

"I'm seventeen." Finn says.

"Alright, Finn. Tell me what happened. What were you doing at the university?"

"Me and my friend Robbie Roscoe were studying for the finals before holiday break. We usually don't go to the campus library but we needed a change. Plus we heard that the library was giving away free coffee and hot chocolate." Finn says. "We were done studying and were heading home when I saw a man laying down on the bench. Robbie told me just to leave him that it was probably just some homeless guy. I wanted to get closer and get a better look but Robbie grabbed my arm. That's when I told him if he wanted to go he should go because I wasn't leaving." Finn says, "So he walked away and I went over to the bench. There was a street lamp above us so I could see his face."

"I'm glad you stayed behind and helped him. So you recognized him?" the officer asks.

"Yes. It took me a while to figure it out. I tried to wake him up but he wouldn't. That's when I called an ambulance. I remembered that there were missing persons signs up from like three years ago or something. He was the guy on the posters."

"Good thing those are still up. Told you it would do some good." Mercedes says to Jacqui. Myra goes over to sit down next to Finn.

"Thank you for staying and helping my boy. Do your parents know you're here?" Myra asks.

"I called my sister. She and my mum are on the way here. I just couldn't leave him there. What would have happened if a mugger walked up to him?" Finn says.

"Have you found Niall yet?" Jacqui asks.

"No. He must be in hiding." The officer says.

"Sarg, we got a possible connection. A body was found in the woods, son called it in. Said a man was chasing him." The second officer says.

"Okay, Finn. If you remember anything else, give me a call." The officer says handing Finn his card. "Ms. McQueen we will be back to talk with John Paul."

"Thank you, officers." Myra says.

"Myra." Dr. Smith says.

"Dr. Smith! Is he alright? Can we see him?" Myra asks.

"Only three people are allowed back."

"Mercedes, Jacqui you should go." Carmel says.

"I'm going to be honest with you. He's in pretty bad shape. I had to drug him to stop him from hurting himself or me while I was examining him. He's been raped, beaten and tortured. He's going to be fine physically but psychologically I'm not so sure. I can't be sure until we talk to him but just remember that this man had him for five years. Five years together probably didn't spend much time a part from each other." Dr. Smith says.

"We understand. Can we see him now?" Mercedes asks.

"Yes. Follow me." Dr. Smith says leading the three women to John Paul's room. Myra slowly approaches the bed.

"His hair is so long." Jacqui says, "He'd never wear it like that."

"Probably to disguise him so nobody would recognize him." Dr. Smith says. "If you need anything I'll be just outside." Dr. Smith says exiting the room closing the door behind him. Myra takes John Paul's hand stroking his arm. The three of them sat there for 20 minutes waiting for John Paul to wake. John Paul groans his eyes opening slowly.

"John Paul?" Myra says. "John Paul, its mum. Mercedes and Jacqui are here too."

"Wh-Where's Niall?" John Paul asks looking around still not fully awake yet.

"You escaped. He isn't here. He can't hurt you anymore." Jacqui says comfortingly.

"He left me? Why would he leave me?"

"John Paul, don't you know what he's done to ya?" Mercedes asks, "He isn't your family. We are."

"Mercedes!" Myra yells, "Remember what the doctor said."

"He's going to come back."

"What?" Myra asks.

"He'll come back for me." John Paul says, "He'll come back. He has to come back." John Paul says drifting back to sleep.


	3. Aftermath

Myra is sitting next to John Paul who is lying in the bed.

"John Paul, please talk to me." Myra says trying to grab John Paul's hand; he jerks his hand away from her. Myra goes to say something when the police come into the room.

"Hey there." The officer says. "My name is Officer Kendall Ray. This is my partner Officer Natasha Lancing. We are here to ask you a few questions."

"I don't know where Niall is. I ran the opposite way he ran." John Paul says defensively.

"Okay. I didn't say that you did. I need to know what happened. You were pretty injured after the incident in the church. After he…after he raped you and put those scissors inside you. Did you go to the hospital?" Kendall asks.

"We drove to the next town then he took me to that hospital. He stayed the whole time, which was the first time he called me…John Paul Rafferty. After that we drove for what seemed like forever. We got home and he took me to my room."

"Okay, but what was home, John Paul? A cabin? Apartment? House?" Natasha asks.

"A house. In the country. He left to get dinner and he didn't tie me up so I ran but I got lost. I couldn't find my way back and he found me. That was the first time he used the belt on me." John Paul says.

"And you stayed in that house for the whole five years you were with him?" Natasha questions.

"Yes." John Paul says.

"Okay, what else did he do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said that he had a belt, what else did he do?" Natasha says hating to ask this question knowing the answer won't be pretty.

"He raped me, used a knife but he only used to threaten me, and he beat me." John Paul says, "But he isn't a bad guy! He was nice sometimes, we would go out to eat, and go for a walk in the park."

"John Paul, do you love him?" Natasha asks. John Paul looks at her with a confused look.

"I mean…yeah I guess I do." John Paul says.

"John Paul, this is important, do you want him to come back? Do you want to go back to him?"

"He'll come for me. He'll come back for me. I know it. I want to see him one more time." John Paul says. Natasha nods, gesturing to Myra to follow her out to the hallway.

"What is it?" Myra asks.

"Your son, he is suffering from something called Stockholm syndrome, he feels affection towards this man. I don't know if it is romantic affection or if it is a brotherly affection." Natasha says.

"But he hurt him. Niall hurt him. How can he feel anything but hate and anger and fear towards him?" Myra asks.

"I understand how hard this is to understand but you have to remember that this man was with him every single day for five years. John Paul might have realized that acting out makes his captor mad so he stopped. And that is when Niall changed, his behavior changed, which is when John Paul developed these feelings. Now, when you say things about Niall about how he is a bad person, John Paul will defend him."

"How do we help him?" Myra asks.

"You cannot tell him that what he is feeling is wrong in any way. That might make him feel like he isn't welcome in your home which will make John Paul seek Niall out. I'm going to give you a few therapists that deal with this sort of thing. I want John Paul to go see one of them. This isn't going to go away right away. This is going to be hard for all of you."

"It is as if he doesn't remember me, or any of us." Myra says.

"He's been through a trauma, it will take time but he will remember you. His memories of you and his sisters will come back. You just have to be patient." Natasha tells her. "Is there a picture or something that might trigger one of his more happy memories with you?"

"Yes but they are all at home." Myra says.

"Okay, didn't your daughters go home? Maybe they could bring them when they come back here." Natasha says. Myra nods reaching into her pocket phoning the house.

"Tina, can you do me a favor? When you come back to the hospital bring the photo album with all of John Paul's birthday pictures?" Myra asks her.

"You got it." Tina says over the phone, "How's he doing?"

"To be honest, I don't really know he won't talk to me. We have to be patient with him. And I'm trying; I just want my little boy back." Myra says.

"Any sign of Niall? Do they think he's run?" Tina asks.

"I'm not sure. They haven't told me everything." Myra says.

"Well, I'll let you talk to them. Phone me if anything changes." Tina says.

"Of course, I'll see you in the morning."

"Try and get some sleep tonight, Mum." Tina says. "I love you."

"I'll try my best. And I love you too." Myra says. "Bye." She hangs up the phone just as Kendall shuts the door exiting the room.

"Found out that Niall would drink on occasion and when Niall drank there was nothing John Paul could do to stop the attacks from happening. Although every chance he gets he tries to justify Niall's behaviour. Saying things like, 'Well if I hadn't made him mad,' or 'If only I had done such and such,' I mean John Paul saw Niall shoot and kill a man and yet he continues to defend him." Kendall says.

"Do you have any idea where Niall might be right now?" Myra asks. "Do you think he's fled?"

"I don't believe he has. He's waiting to see if John Paul comes back to him. I'm going to have a guard stationed outside the door and when he's released there will be a police car outside of your house." Kendall says. "I assume Natasha gave you resources to help him?"

"Yes she did, I want to thank you for helping us. We usually don't deal with the police." Myra says.

"Well we are a part of a new taskforce just strictly for missing and kidnapped people. We can also deal with hostage situations. We deal with all of England, so we get to travel a lot." Natasha tells her. "Your station has been kind enough to give us the case file from five years ago."

"So you deal with these things a lot?" Myra asks.

"Yes, we do." Kendall says. "But each case is different."

"Yes, Kendall is right, what drives one person might be completely different than another." Natasha says she reaches into her bag handing Myra a list of therapists that can help John Paul.

"Thank you so much." Myra says hugging Natasha.

"We will be back if we have any new information, alright?" Natasha says.

"Yes." Myra says smiling at them. Myra watches the two of them leave; she enters John Paul's hospital room once more. John Paul sleeping peacefully on the bed, Myra just sits there watching him. Five years without seeing her son, her baby boy. She missed him; it is obvious that this whole thing changed him. She just wanted her little boy back, the one that lit up the room when he entered it, and the one that loved his family so much. Myra watches John Paul until she finally falls asleep herself. When she wakes up the next morning, John Paul isn't in the bed. She looks around the room her eyes still full of sleep. "John Paul?" She calls. "John Paul!"

"What?" John Paul calls from the bathroom.

"Ya scared the living daylights out of me. You need any help?" Myra asks.

"No, I think I can bathe myself." John Paul says defensively not wanting her to see his scars.

"Are you sure, love?" Myra asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure." John Paul says. Tina, Mercedes and Jacqui come into the room.

"We got free bagels from that kid that found John Paul." Mercedes says.

"His name is Finn." John Paul shouts at them.

"Yeah, him. There's a cute guy that works in the shop, his names Ste." Mercedes tells him.

"That's nice. But I won't be staying here that long anyways." John Paul says.

"Oi, what is that supposed to mean? You intend on leaving us?" Jacqui asks.

"When Niall comes back, I'm going with him." John Paul says.

"You can't be serious, not this again." Jacqui says. Myra puts her hand on Jacqui's shoulder gesturing her to go outside.

"We'll be right back. Shout if you need anything." Tina says following her mother out into the hallway. "What is it, Mum?"

"Look, last night I was told that John Paul has something called Stockholm syndrome. He feels some form of affection for Niall. Because he's been with him for so long. We cannot go around saying that Niall is a bad person or saying that what John Paul is feeling is wrong in anyway. That will make him seek out Niall and we don't want that." Myra says. "Tina did you bring the photo album?"

"Yeah I got it right here." Tina says pulling out the album handing it to her.

"Thank you. We take it slow, we don't rush him. He'll remember." Myra says. She goes into the room, John Paul sitting on the edge of the bed his hair wet. "Mind if we sit with ya?" Myra asks.

"Sure." John Paul says. Myra smiles laying the album on the bed. "What's that?"

"Your photo album." Myra says. "Got all your pictures in here. Birthdays, plays, dates." She flips through the album landing on a picture of John Paul in a party hat in front of a large cake. "That was your eighth birthday. You ate so much cake, your stomach hurt." John Paul nods looking at the photo. He doesn't remember that memory but it did remind him of a memory with Niall.

 **Flashback:**

John Paul is sitting at a table with blindfolds over his eyes. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, did he anger Niall and not realize it?

"I've got the perfect surprise for ya." Niall says. He laughs removing the blindfold; John Paul sees a cake in front of him. "How do you like it?"

"This is for me?" John Paul asks.

"Yeah! It is your birthday today isn't it?" Niall asks.

"Yes." John Paul says.

"So, I got you a cake, its Belgian chocolate or something like that." Niall says he leans over to grab the candles and lighter. "Geez how old are you now?"

"Doesn't matter, not sure if you have enough candles for that." John Paul says laughing.

"Well, eight will have to do it." Niall says. "What color first?"

"Orange, then yellow, then white," John Paul says. Niall chuckles not letting John Paul finish. Once eight candles were on the cake, Niall lights them, turning off the light, the candles illuminating John Paul's face.

"Now, make a wish." Niall says. John Paul pauses for a moment, thinking about it. He wanted his family to be here, his sisters, his mother, his Craig. But part of him also wanted Niall to be a part of that. He wasn't all bad. John Paul closes his eyes and wishes that Niall could somehow be a part of his family. They could forgive him and everything would be great. He'd finally have a brother. "Excellent! Shall we have a slice?"

"We aren't going to eat the whole thing?" John Paul asks.

"We'd get stomach aches if we do that! One piece per day." Niall tells him.

End Flashback:

"John Paul?" Tina asks.

"Yeah?" John Paul asks.

"What did you remember?" Tina asks.

"Nothing." John Paul says looking down at the floor. Myra sighs flipping through the book some more until John Paul stops her. A picture of John Paul and Craig, Craig has his arms on John Paul's shoulders, both of them smiling. "Is he…is he okay? Is he alive?"

"Craig? Yeah, he's alive." Jacqui says. "Why do you ask?"

"He said that…Niall said that he killed him." John Paul says.

"He's alive and well. Someone should call him." Mercedes says.

"He's with a girl." Jacqui blurts out.

"Jacqui!" Myra shouts at her. "I'm sorry, son." Myra says touching John Paul's shoulder.

"It's okay, Mum." John Paul says. "I still want to talk to him."

"Of course. But now you need rest." Myra says. John Paul nods climbing into the bed. Myra puts his blankets on him kissing his head. "Good night, love."


End file.
